Double wedding
by MLPhoenix
Summary: TAKARI AND TAIORA - Everyone's favourite couples are going to tie the knot! That's all I'm going to say! Rated PG-13 for a few kisses and a tad bit of stripping
1. Tai and TK pop the question

DOUBLE WEDDING

ML: I'm back with another fic. You guys are going to love this one!

Ken: So, what's it about?And why aren't TK, Kari, Sora, and Tai here?  
  
ML: They're off somewhere.The plot is simple:It's a wedding fic!

Matt: So, who are the lucky couples?  
  
ML: takari and taiora!

Davis: A DOUBLE wedding?  
  
ML: That's right.I got the idea watching "Passions".Anyway, Matt, Ken, Davis, can you guys do the disclaimer for me?I think I left the pizza in my oven.

Davis: Sure thing!"ML does not own Digimon whatsoever.The only things he does own are Jolene and himself.He does this for fun, and not money." 

Ken?  
  
Ken: "Concerning ages, they are as follows:TK, Kari and Davis are 17, ML, Jolene, Yolei and myself are 18, and the 01 kids are 20+".Matt?  
  
Matt: "If you are one of those people who don't like takari or taiora, leave now!Otherwise, sit back and enjoy!"ROLL FILM!

Chapter 1 – TK and Tai pop the question

It all started one summer night.The digidestined, including Jun, Jolene, and me, were at the karaoke restaurant my parents owned.We were all having a good time, and I said to TK, "Man, you enjoying yourself?"He said, "Yeah!At least I'm with Kari, and speaking of which, you mind if I show you, Tai and Matt something?"I said, "Sure man.What is it?"He led Tai, Matt and me to the front area and said, "Hey, you know Kari and me went on a few dates, right?"I said, "Yeah, so?"He said, "Well, I'm planning to..." Tai said, "Get to the point!"TK then showed us a little velvet box he had in his pocket, and then opened it.Inside was a beautiful engagement ring with a diamond that was obviously 24K.

I said, "Whoa man.Don't tell me you're gonna..."He said, "That's right.I'm going to pop the question to Kari tonight."Matt said, "Good luck.I hope Kari says yes."Tai said, "Yeah, I hope you get the reaction you want."But then Tai said, "Hey ML, mind if I show you something?"I said, "What is it, Tai?"He then showed me another engagement ring, with 2 24K diamonds.I thought, "Tai's going to pop the question to Sora?"I knew how those two were.They were always with each other.I said, "Good luck, man."

We went back out into the area we were at, and then we enjoyed the rest of the party.TK asked, "You think she'll say yes?"I said, "Go for it, man, you'll never know until you try."Tai said, "Well, if TK's going to try, I'll try too."TK then breathed in and asked, "May I have some attention?"Tai asked the same thing.Sora and Kari were wondering what was going on.Tai and TK asked, "Can Sora and Kari come up here?"I whispered to Matt, "I hope those two know what they are doing."Matt said, "Don't worry, ML.I'm sure everything will work out."Kari and Sora came up, and asked, "Hey guys, what is it?"TK went first, and said, "You know that we're pretty serious, and we've went on a few dates now and then, so..." Davis said, "Get to the point, TA!"Same old Davis, that guy never gets it right.

"I was just getting there!"Said TK.Who then went on one knee.Kari was thinking, "Is he actually going to pop the question to me?"Her suspicion was right on the money when she heard those words. "Hikari Kamiya, will you give me the honor of being my wife?"Davis was thinking, "Oh no.Please don't say 'yes', Kari."But Matt and me were going, "Come on, Kari, come on."She said, "Yes I will, Takeru!"She put the ring on, and kissed TK.

Matt and I went up to TK and said, "Way to go, man!"As for Davis, well, he just went to his car to go home.Tai said, "Smooth one, TK.Now it's my turn.Sora, I loved you the first minute I saw you."Sora said, "Tai, I loved you at first glance too."It was then his turn to get down on one knee.He asked, "Sora Takenouchi, will you marry me?"Yolei and Mimi were watching obviously.They were thinking, "Please say yes, Sora."Sora then said, "I don't want to spend my life with anyone else but you, so, I will!"She put her ring on, and kissed Tai.the guys were all saying, "Congrats, Tai."He said, thanks.I was considering marriage, but I didn't want to go for the hat trick tonight.I gave Jolene one of my famous smiles, and as the guys exited, we closed the restaurant, and Jolene asked, "So, when are you going to ask your parents to give me a job here?"I said, "Hey Jo, don't worry about it, I asked my parents yesterday.They would consider it.You think you can give me your resume?"Jolene said, "Yeah.I would love to work for my boyfriend's parents."I smiled at her again, and we finished closing up the restaurant.I drove Jolene home, and went back to the apartment Tai, Kari and myself lived in.After washing up, I went to bed.


	2. Date announced

ML: Okay, here's the newest chapter in this fic.

Izzy: So, what happened last chapter?  
  
ML: If you were on Mars, here's what happened: Tai and TK popped the question to Sora and Kari

Izzy: I just got here, and I heard about this.You think they'd approve?  
  
ML: Don't worry 'bout it.Anyway, same disclaimer as last time.

Chapter 2 – Date announced

Meanwhile, I was at home, resting.My digimon, Dogmon was saying, "So ML, what happened last night?"I said, "My mon, I'm glad you asked."I explained the whole thing.He said, "I can't believe TK and Tai had it in them to pop the question."I said, "Who knew?Besides, Tai would be the bravest since he did hold the crest of courage.As for TK, he did hope that Kari would say yes, since he does hold the crest of hope."Dogmon said, "What about you?You do hold the crest of trust, right?"I said, "Yeah, I trust the guys and what they do."I said as I went to the fridge to grab Dogmon some leftover chicken from my lunch a day ago.I gave him the chicken, and he took a nap.

I went into the office to check my e-mail.There was only 1 new message.That one had been from Jolene.Which was the resume.I forwarded that to my Mom and Dad, who do own the restaurant after all.I wrote Jolene an e-mail saying this:

Hey Jo,

I got your resume.It's forwarded to my parents.If it's good enough, you can expect to be working at the restaurant in a few days.

Love,

ML

After I played a few games, I heard the phone.I quit the program and went for the receiver."Hello?"I heard a familiar voice on the line."Hey ML, it's Tai."I said, "Hey Tai, what up?"He said, "Not much.I wrote you an e-mail about the wedding."I said, "Really huh?The only thing I had was Jolene's resume."Tai said, "It should be on your inbox right about now."I said, "Thanks man."We hung up, and I went back to the computer.I checked the inbox and sure enough, the e-mail was there.It said, 

You are cordially invited to:  
  
The double wedding of   
  
Taichi Kamiya & Sora Takenouchi 

&

  
Takeru Takaishi & Hikari Kamiya

Date: August 5, 2001  
  


Best Men: Matt Ishida (Tai)

ML Lo (TK)

Maids of honor: Mimi Tachikawa (Sora)

Yolei Inoue (Kari)

  
Bridesmaid: Jolene

RSVP: July 31st, 2001

I decided to go ahead and call TK.I punched in his number and after a few rings, he answered.I asked, "So, I thought you were going to have Matt as your best man."TK said, "I thought about it, and Matt decided to be Tai's best man, so why not have my best friend who happened to move here 2 years ago?"I said, "Thanks man."He said, "Don't mention it."I went down to Tai's apartment, which was 2 floors down from mine.I rung the doorbell, and Tai answered.

I said, "Tai, thanks for the invite.Who else did you send this to?"He said, "I sent this to Cody, Davis, Ken, Jolene, Izzy, Joe, almost everybody."I then heard from Tai that he also invited Michael, Rosa, Derek, Katherine and Willis.I said, "Not bad for your and TK's invitees.I wonder who else is going to be there."Mrs. Kamiya said, "Just some family.Not to mention TK and Matt's, us, obviously, and Sora's."I then heard my cell going off.I asked, "Yeah?"It was Ken."So, you're coming tonight?"I said, "Yeah, I'm there.Don't worry 'bout it."I said, "See you guys."I said to Tai, "Ken called.He wants me to meet him, Joe, Davis, Cody, Izzy, and Matt.I'll see you."I put my shoes back on, and made a break for the door.

I saw the guys, and said, "So, what is it?"Ken said, "Well, Davis and I are in charge of the bachelor party.I'm planning to have strippers there, but Davis won't bite."He said, "Excuse me, Ken.We got a soccer game on that day.You're going be playing on the other team!"So, we decided to go to Davis and Ken's soccer game, and we decided to invite TK and Tai there too.


	3. Bachelor Party/Bachleorette Party

ML: Okay, here's chapter 3.  
  
Joe: So what happened?  
  
ML: What happened was this: The wedding date was announced, forwarded Jolene's resume, and you, me, Ken, Davis, Cody and Izzy decided to spend the 

bachelor party by taking Tai and TK over to Davis and Ken's soccer game.

Izzy: So I see.

ML: Same disclaimer as the last few parts.

Chapter 3 – Bachelor party/Bachelorette party

It was just a few months after TK and Tai popped the question to Sora and Kari and a few days before the wedding.There was a soccer game involving Davis' Odaiba team against Ken's team from Timanchi.The first half was uneventful, but there was one goal separating the two teams.Davis' team led 1-0 after the first half.During halftime, that's when things got interesting.I wanted to go and talk to Tai and TK, and gave a signal to Ken and Davis to come with me.We played a good one, and before they knew it, Tai and TK were being blindfolded, and led to the center of the field.Davis and I took of the two guys blindfolds, and they were looking at two strippers.They were thinking the same thing, "Why did ML, Davis and Ken do this?"They hated every minute of it, but at least they gota few minutes of touching a bit.

The second half came underway, and Ken scored 2 goals.The final score was 2-1.After the game, we went to eat.Tai then got a cell call.It was Sora.He said, "Hold on, I got a call.Yeah?"Sora was like, "Hey love, it's me.Did you guys have fun?"Tai said, "Yeah.So what are you guys doing right now?"Sora said, "The girls and I are having a bachelorette party, and we hired strippers for the event."As soon as Tai heard the word, he thought, "Oh no."But he gave the girls permission.He hung up, and said, "Hey TK, you mind if we go to Kari's?I've got a plan."So TK said "Yeah?"Tai whispered, "There's going to be some male strippers at Kari and Sora's bachelorette party."TK was shocked, but he said, "So, continue."Tai continued, "I know some myself, and I hope they would spare us two costumes."TK said, "Are you nuts?"Tai said, "Sometimes crazy works."So TK decided to go with Tai.That's when Davis, Ken and myself decided to give the old squeal to Kari and Sora.I said, "Hey Davis, call Kari up.Tai is planning to do something stupid."

Davis said, "What's he planning to do?"Ken got in and said, "Are they planning to do what I think they're going to do?"I said, "Yeah, they are, Ken."I then gave the plan."Davis, you call up Kari, and I'll drop Sora a line via my cell.Then, you'll come with me over to Tai's apartment, since that's where the girls will be."We decided to give it a go.I gave Davis my cell, and he said, "Hello?Kari?It's Davis.Listen, Tai and TK are coming over right now, and they're going to be replacing your strippers."I gave Sora a call, and told her the same thing.

Meanwhile, before the two strippers went to Kari's, Tai and TK showed up at the place they worked.Tai explained to TK, "My uncle Dave works here.He owns this place, and I hope he'll give us 2 costumes."The two entered the bar, and Tai said, "Hey, Uncle Dave!"The guard happened to say, "What are you doing here?No one under 21 is supposed to even be in here, so hit the road!"But a voice said, "Easy, Eric, that's my nephew you're talking to."He said, "Oh.Okay, I'll make an exception."Dave then said, "So, I've heard, and congratulations to you two!"Tai said, "Thanks uncle Dave.I was wondering if you have two costumes, one large and one medium."He said, "No prob.I'll tell those Mike and Tim to take the night off, and I'll give you the costumes."He then said, "Mike, Tim, you guys can have the night off."They said, "Sure, Dave."They switched to street clothes, and went off.Dave gave the two their costumes, and they tried them on.They fit perfectly.After that, they said, "Goodbye, Dave."Dave replied with a "See you soon, boys!" 

Meanwhile, Davis, Ken and me made a break for Kari's.I said, "Wait until Tai and TK find out."Davis said, "Sure."We then saw Tai's car, and TK and Tai came up to the apartment, wearing two alike Zorro costumes.I couldn't help but laugh, but I kept my mouth shut.Davis and Ken were smiling too, but they wisely shut up.Tai and TK came into Kari's apartment, and I said hi to the girls.Jolene said, "ML, I've got the job!"I gave Jolene a smile that said, "Congrats."Then I regained my composure, and said, "Ladies, meet your entertainment for the night."Tai and TK came in their costumes and said, "Hello, ladies."They began to dance, and the ladies whooped and hollered.They screamed for them to do this one thing: "TAKE IT OFF!"Kari and Sora were the loudest.I then lead Davis and Ken to Tai's room, and said, "Once the girls know, we go back into the living room."

TK and Tai were thinking, "Oh man, this wasn't what we were expecting."They had their backs to each other, and Tai said, "Were you expecting this?"TK said, "Not at all, Tai.It's the like the girls know."Kari and Sora came up to them with very lurid looks on their faces.They came up to their respective fiancé, and managed to take off a few more buttons from the shirt that he was wearing.They were even touching both their chests!Tai then whispered, "You think they had too much to drink?"TK said, "Maybe.Just enjoy the moment!"It was very hard for them to do so.Kari and Sora went for the pants, and were kissing their respective guy's lips, but Tai and TK backed off, and they were saying, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"They ripped off the masks.The girls were shocked, but they started laughing, and said, "You ought to know something!"The guys were like, "What?"Sora then dropped the bomb."ML and Davis called us up ahead of time and told us of your plan!"I said, "That's right!"Tai said, "ML!What are you doing in my bedroom?"I said, "Checking up my e-mail?"It wasn't good enough, as Tai and TK had that look on their faces.I then told Davis and Ken, "LET'S GET BACK TO THE APARTMENT!"We ran for it.It was almost midnight, and Tai and TK said, "Sorry 'bout that, ML, but we were wondering, why don't we stay at your place?"I said, "Gladly".

The days after, we went to go grab our tuxedos, and the girls came up to grab their dresses.Kari had picked a beautiful white, strapless Vera Wang type gown, while TK grabbed a nice Armani tux.As for Sora, she grabbed a Givenchy gown, while Tai picked up a tuxedo from Tommy Hilfiger.The day before, we stayed a few feet away from the girls, since it was bad luck for the brides to see the grooms before they went to the altar.


	4. The Wedding

ML: Here's chapter 4 in our double wedding fic.

Matt: So, what happened last time?  
  
ML: Well, TK and Tai went to Tai's uncle Dave's strip club, and while the real strippers took the night off, TK and Tai posed as the strippers that were 

performing at Kari and Sora's bachelorette party!But as they took off their disguises, Kari and Sora dropped the bomb on them by saying that 

they knew of the plan because Davis and me told them beforehand!

Joe: So where are we at now?  
  
ML: The moment we've all been waiting for.Which is the wedding!

Ken: This is going to get good.

ML: Same disclaimer as the last 3 parts!

Chapter 4 – The wedding

It had been 2 months, but the wait was worth it.The day was August 5th.The day that Tai, Sora, TK and Kari were going to be married.I heard the alarm go off at 7:30 AM.I then thought, "What day is it?"I checked my watch and it said, Aug. 5th.The wedding day.I then woke up Dogmon and said, "Hey my mon.Today's the day."He then said, "You're going?"I said, "Yeah, I'm going.I got to meet the guys at TK's place."I washed up, shaved, gelled up my hair, put some cologne on, and got into my tuxedo, which I had rented.

Meanwhile, the girls (Sora and Kari) woke up, washed up, and went to Yolei's to get dressed up.They knew about the superstition about the bride not being allowed to see the groom before she goes to the altar.So, they decided to meet at Yolei's, at 8:00 sharp.Sora said, "Hey girls, I'm ready."Kari said, "I'm ready too.So, let's do it."Mimi and Jolene got Sora and Kari into the gowns, and waited for 2:00 PM, which was the time.They decided to pass the time by rehearsing their cues and having a quick brunch, and at 1:30, they went to the church, with Sora, Kari, and Mimi in one car, while Jolene and Yolei went in the other car. 

Elsewhere, I met up with Tai, TK, and the rest of the guys.There was some rapport, but if we were nervous, it didn't show up on our faces.We were as ready as we would ever be.I said to Tai and TK, "You guys are going to be 2 lucky SOBs."TK said, "We sure are, aren't we Tai?"Tai said, "Yep, we sure are."We had a good laugh at that one, and the clock hit 12:00.We had a quick brunch, and at 1:00, we went for the church in arranged groups.TK, Davis, Ken and me in one car, Cody, Joe, Matt and Tai in another car, and Izzy went by himself in the third car.

Tai, Matt, TK and myself took up our positions at the altar.The guests filed in, not to mention the flower girl was doing her duties.The flower girl happened to be Rosa, The DD from Mexico.Before the festivities, TK said, "ML, There's two guys I want you to meet.ML, this is Willis and Michael.Willis, Michael, this is ML."We shook, and TK and me went back to our spot.I had the rings for TK and Kari, while Matt had the rings for Tai and Sora.Tai and Matt, speaking of which, entered the church on time.

We waited again.Everything was in place.The priest was waiting, the guests were here, and the cans were tied to the back of the limos.Kari came in first, with her father walking her down the aisle, then Sora came in, with her mother walking her down the aisle.The two brides joined their respective grooms, and the priest began.He said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two couples in holy matrimony."The priest then led us in prayer, and said, Amen.We said the same thing.

The priest began with Tai and Sora.He said, "May the groom read his vows?"Tai said, "Sora, ever since we first met, I vowed that I would be with you always.I vowed to protect you no matter what happened. That was the case when we were in the Digiworld so many years ago, and when Datamon kidnapped you.Ever since, I knew I would love you always."The words were short and sweet.The priest then said, "Will the bride read her vows?"Sora said, "Tai, you had been my everything since we first met, and now, my ultimate dream has come true.We are about to become husband and wife, and I knew the moment I saw you, I knew that I would be with you forever."

The priest then said, "Will the groom place his left hand on the bible, and raise his right hand?"Tai did as he was told.Then, the priest asked the question Tai wanted to hear for so long with Sora by his side."Do you, Taichi Kamiya, take Sora Takenouchi to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you part?"Tai just answered, "I do."The priest then turned to Sora, and said the same thing."Do you, Sora Takenouchi, take Taichi Kamiya to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you part?"Sora said, "I do."The priest then said, "Will the best man give the groom and bride the rings?"Matt then gave the rings to Tai and Sora.The priest gave one ring to Tai and said, "repeat after me.With this ring..." Tai repeated, "With this ring..."The priest finished, "I be wed."Tai finished, "I be wed."The priest said, "Now for the bride.Repeat after me.With this ring..." Sora repeated, "With this ring..."The priest finished with the same words."I be wed."Sora said, "I be wed."

The priest then turned to the congregation, and said, "Does anyone in the congregation object to this pairing?"No one raised a hand.The priest then said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife.You may kiss your bride."Tai happily obliged.The priest then turned to TK and Kari.He basically said the same thing when he began with Sora and Tai."May the groom read his vows?"TK obliged, and read, "Kari, we met at the tender age of 8, and we were best friends all our lives.When we hit 13, I gave you my heart, and you gave me yours.I swore I would love you then, and I swear I'll love you now and forever."TK finished, and the priest said, "May the bride read her vows?"Kari said, "TK, when I first met you, we liked each other at first glance.Now, we stand in front of god and our families and friends, ready to declare our love for one another.I first declared my love for you when I was 13, and now, I swear I will love you for the rest of my life."

The priest then said, "Will the groom place his left hand on the bible, and raise his right hand?"TK did that, and the priest began to ask the question."Do you, Takeru Takaishi, take Hikari Kamiya, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you part?"TK smiled at Kari, and said, "I do."The priest then asked the same question to Kari."Do you, Hikari Kamiya, take Takeru Takaishi to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death you part?"Kari smiled at TK, and said, "I do."The priest then asked, "Will the best man give the groom and bride the rings?"I fished the rings out of my breast pocket, and said, "Here you go, sir."He said, "Thank you.The priest gave one ring to TK, and one to Kari.He began with TK first."Repeat after me.With this ring..."TK repeated, "With this ring..." The priest then finished, "I be wed."TK said the same thing.The priest then turned to Kari.He said, "Now for the bride.Repeat after me.With this ring..." Kari repeated, "With this ring..."The priest finished up with, "I be wed..."Kari finished with the same phrase.

The priest turned to the congregation again, and said, "Does anyone in the congregation object to this pairing?"Davis was about to raise his hand but his parents told him to shut up.So he kept quiet.The priest, again, turned to TK and Kari and said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife.You may kiss your bride."TK obliged, and we applauded.The happy couples left for the limos, and the handpicked people began to throw the traditional rice in the air.Not to mention the limos with the tin cans that were tied in the back.We left for the cars, and went to our respective homes to rest up.For there was a reception coming up later tonight.


	5. Reception

ML: This is the final chapter in our wedding fic

ML:This is the final chapter in our wedding fic.

Davis: So what happened, ML?  
  
ML: Here's what happened: Our little wedding between TK and Kari and Sora and Tai took place.

Davis: Why did TS have to be the lucky one?  
  
ML: Because, It's my fic, and my choice which couple I plan to use.

Davis: Okay!

Ken: You sure have him one heck of a deal.

ML: Thanks, Ken.Same disclaimer as last time!

Chapter 5 – Reception

It was now 7:00 PM.I called up my mother and father, and they said, "Don't worry about it, ML.We got the place booked for you and the wedding party, and you know that Jolene got the job."I said, "I know.Thanks for letting her work here."My mom said, "No problem."I then changed, fed Dogmon, and left the apartment, and went for the car.I picked up Ken and Davis on the way to the restaurant.We stopped at the place, and greeted Jolene, who was doing the ole greet and toss.

We then met up with the rest of the party.I said hi, and also greeted the staff.I sat down, and said, "When are they going to be here?"Davis was like, "I don't know."The doors swung open, and the two couples came in to the restaurant.We sat down and said, "Hey, what took you guys?"Tai said, "Traffic."I said, "That's a classic one."I then went up and said, "I would like to propose a toast, to the two couples.They will start a new life come tomorrow, and this will be the last time we see them for a little while!"We toasted to that, and I gave Jolene my famous smile.She smiled back.TK took the mike, and said, "Hey Tai, come up to the stage, I think we've got a good song for the girls."Tai came up, and said, "You're right.This one is perfect."I then had my DJ throw in the disc.Before the two sang, TK said, "This one is for two special girls who we will gladly spend life with." 

(Tai)  Lay back babe Just let it go There is something you should know I've been waiting for so long For this chance to come along  (TK)  
  
My mind's made up My heart is for sure Trust me to love you forevermore And stay by your side for the rest of my life  (TK/Tai)  
  
Let's do it right Just you and I  
We'll spend forever together Starting tonight It's true When I say I do (I say I do)  
I want you all to myself Don't want anyone else but you  (TK)  
  
Take my hand Don't be afraid I won't let anyone hurt you Not ever again And in time, We'll touch the sky For we're spreading wings tonight We're starting to fly  (Tai)  
  
When you're all that I am And you're all that I need Beside me forever you're all that I see I can't live without you I'm down on my knees  (TK/Tai)  
  
Let's do it right Just you and I We'll spend forever together Starting tonight It's true When I say I do (I say I do)  
I want you all to myself Don't anyone else but you  (Instrumental Break)  
  
(Tai)  
  
My mind's made up My heart is for sure Trust me to love you forever more And stay by your side for The rest of my life  (TK/Tai)  
  
Let's do it right Just you and I We'll spend forever together Starting tonight It's true When I say I do (I say I do)  
I want you all to myself Don't want anyone else  Let's do it right Just you and I We'll spend forever together Starting tonight It's true When I say I do (I say I do)  
I want you all to myself Don't want anyone else but you 

The song faded out, and Kari and Sora came up onstage to kiss their respective husband.The girls led their husbands back to the table, and we had dinner for a good few minutes.I then took the mike, and said, "Now, the first dance of the evening."The two newlywed couples came out to the dance floor and I inserted a CD.The song that was going off was "This I Promise You" from NSYNC.The girls were holding their mates tightly, like they never wanted to let go.Rest assured, they didn't.We danced the night away.Ken said, "Mind if I show you something?"I asked, "What is it?"Ken said, "You know that me and Yolei are pretty serious."I said, "You're not going to.."He said, "How'd you guess?"I said, "Lucky hunch."

Sora and Kari threw the bouquets.Sora's bouquet landed on Yolei's hand, while Kari's landed on Mimi's hand.I knew what that meant.Yolei and Mimi would be the next ones who'd be married.I gave Ken the thumbs up, and he went over to Yolei.He popped the question, and Yolei accepted, much to Ken's surprise.As for Matt, well, he decided to go for the 2-goal performance and try for Mimi.He got it.I had a ring I was going to give to Jolene, and I knew she didn't catch the bouquet, but I decided to go for the hat trick anyway.I said, "Jolene, will you marry me?"She said, "Yes, I will!"I gave Ken and Matt the high-five, and we left, but not before the others left we had cleaned up, and closed up."I then went to sleep feeling good.

END


End file.
